And What Next?
by Heart-sketcher
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Belle married the Beast and had her happily ever after. Ever wondered what became of Gaston and Lefou? Well read to find out.
1. What They Didn't Tell You

**Alright, first of all, I own nothing but the made-up characters!! I know this may be odd, as Gaston and LeFou are considered the 'bad' guys, but even they need a happily ever after!!I came up with this after watching the original Disney 'Beauty and the Beast' and I felt that Gaston dying was a crappy ending, and nobody knew what happened with LeFou! -cries- They feel so unloved. LOL. I know most of you will hate me for this, but I had a strong urge to do this...So let's GO,GO,GO!**

A low groan tore from Gaston's lips. "Urggh," he moaned. His leg hurt excruciatingly -- it felt like it was being torn tendon from tendon. A warm trickle of blood drizzled down his lip into his mouth, giving him the sickening taste of iron. His icy blue eyes slowly squinted open. He was all alone at the bottom of the gorge.

"H-how the hell did I get here?" he grunted, straining to remember what had happened. Then it came back to him.

The beast...

Belle...

The dagger...

Falling...

Falling...

Then black...

The last thing he remembered was seeing the terrifying drop, and he guessed he had blacked out. Lucky for him that he had, as it had caused his body to slacked and drop like a sack of potatoes, which had near enough saved his life. Though it was unlikely for Gaston to admit this,of course. If he were asked to tell the story of his fall, e would more likely say, "Well, after I realised Belle was under the ferocious monster's spell, I got out my dagger stabbed him, before jumping from the building and landing on my feet at the bottom, after which I slayed six ravenous wolves..." though the vocabulary would be a little more dumbed down.

Gaston looked around himself more carefully. The break of dawn now greeted him. The warm oranges, soothing yellows and seductive pinks merged into one another, causing light to illuminate the rocks tenderly. Looking up at the high walls, he smiled slightly, realizing they looked climb-able.

Moving his arms, Gaston began to push himself to his feet, only to let out a loud yell of pain, his teeth gritted in distress. His right leg was painful, and it was only then that he noticed how limp and tender it was.

However, his pained bellow was heard, and a few moments later he heard many voices along with LeFou's. "Gaston? GASTON?!"

"I'm down here. lads! I'll be right up!" he called back with a cheery laugh before using all his strength and will power to drag himself across the floor and use his arms and one good leg to scale the wall.

Once he reached the top, the remaining people of the mob helped haul him over the ledge, Gaston's face clammy and pasty from the effort of hauling his whole body weight as well as a painful leg which hurt more when hanging loosely than when he lay on the ground.

LeFou pushed his face forcibly into Gaston's line of view. "Gaston? Are you all right?" he questioned. His dark brown eyes were full of concern for the male he considered his superior, as if being around Gaston was meant to compensate for his own lack of confidence.

Gaston shoved his crony away sharply, causing him to roll over a couple of times and land flat on his face. "I'm fine! Just recovering from my big jump," he chuckled simply.

"You...You jumped...I-I I thought you fell," LeFou stuttered lightly looking quite baffled. He was sure that he'd seen Gaston falling…but equally sure that Gaston was superior to him and it wasn't LeFou's place to contradict him.

"Gaston never falls! I am the best shot, the best fighter, best biter, best hunter, the strongest and most handsome man in the whole village. Do you honestly think I would be foolish enough to allow myself to fall?" Gaston snapped. He attempted to sit up, which made him only feel much more woozy.

"N-n-n-no Gaston. We-I-we saw-we thought we saw you falling off the tower," Lefou attempted to amend, swallowing hard.

"Never assume I am that weak," Gaston commanded, even though his vision was slowly being overtaken by flecks of black. "For...I...am...Gas-" He was falling back onto the ground, his eyes closing. Just as he fell unconscious he whispered under his breath, "-ton."

--

He awoke to the feeling of something cool on his forehead. His leg felt more secure and less painful, and his back was supported making him feel much more comfortable. His eyes were still heavy, but he was becoming more aware of what was around him. There was a bustling noise which sounded like it was being attempted to be silenced but with next to zero success -- the soothing and familiar snuffling sound of his hunting dogs, Blaine and Zackery. Clearly he was at last home. He also heard the sound of soft conversation between two people, one of whom he instantly recognised as Lefou. But the other left him utterly confused.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Lefou questioned, sounding very worried. Judging from the direction of his voice, he was sitting at the end of Gaston's bed.

"Oui, he should be. I'll be sure to return often to check on him, but if he ever needs more care I'm close by so I shall probably be able to get over here quickly," answered the silky and seductive voice of a female.

Who does this voice belong to? Gaston's mind immediately questioned in utter curiosity. Slowly his eyes opened, blinking rapidly at the bright light which flooded his room. Neither occupant noticed Gaston arousing from his sleep.

Lefou was looking at the second person -- who was, as Gaston had surmised, female. She was clad in a knee-length white dress, a lace apron wrapped around her slight waist. She wasn't very tall – she looked like she'd only come up to Gaston's armpit -- but she still held herself as though she were twice the size of Gaston and proud of it. She had an elfin face the colour of a white lily, though a complete contrast to her ebony black hair which hung in wavy tendrils which grazed the top of her rear as she allowed it to hang loose, and her dark blue eyes which were outlined with long dark eyelashes. All in all she was both light and dark, her fair skin emphasized by her dark hair and eyes.

Gaston's breath caught in his chest. She was stunning…more so than Belle ever was. Let's just hope she's less stubborn than the last one, he thought to himself before attempting to push himself up, wanting to hide his vulnerable state from her.

"No-no-no!" she scolded. "Don't get up or your ankle will be beyond repair!" She firmly pushed him back down onto the bed.

"How do you know so much about this then? You're a woman!" Gaston pointed out with a chortle, waving her off as he attempted to get to his feet once more. "If I am to stay put, I want to hear it from a doctor."

Lefou, spotting the conflict about to start, got to his feet, quickly babbling an excuse to go before tearing from the room. He had no wish to be caught in the middle of things, like some poor fool clad in bright red, running around aimlessly between two fighting killer bulls.

Shoving Gaston back down, the short female raised an eyebrow. "I am a nurse, Gaston. I am fully qualified. I have been sent here to help out at the sick house. So I feel I am qualified," she pointed out as she laid him back down, pulling the sheets over his body as if to make it clear that this was her final word on the subject.Gaston scowled moodily for a moment. Then, with a smirk, he tried another tack. "It appears you know my name, mademoiselle, yet I am still to learn yours."

The nurse couldn't help but smile. "I am Nurse Blanc-fleur. However my first name is Amedea, which is what I prefer to be called." She went to the fireplace, picked up an earthenware bowl that was resting on a spare chair, and ladled what turned out to be rabbit stew into the bowl, and sat on the edge of the bed to feed him, out of habit from her old occupation.

Now that's more like it, Gaston thought with satisfaction, allowing her to feed him. He watched her thoughtfully. Despite the fact she was a career woman, which he didn't approve of, she was appealing to him. She was attractive, obviously domestic, clearly kind...Gaston was already running out of other reasons but had now set his mind on her.

Just as with Belle, he barely knew her. Yet he was certain she'd be happy to marry him and devote her life to him and the children she'd bear for him, all of which would of course be boys. Six or seven at least.

Gaston grabbed Amedea's wrist, causing the spoon she held to jerk and spill the warm substance. "Tell me...Amedea..." he purred lightly, adoring how her name rolled off his tongue in such a seductive manner. She threw him a hostile look, which only made her more desirable to him. He couldn't resist a challenge, and the need to claim her as his own was overpowering. "Amedea, I notice you don't have a weddng ring, but is a beautiful angel like yourself attached in any way, shape or form to some lucky man?" he questioned, his grip tightening like a boa constrictor's when she attempted to wrench her arm from his powerful grasp.

"No, I am unmarried, unattached. Or at least I am now. However, I would request that you leave me be, sir," Amadea insisted. "You barely know me, and in my current situation I wish to remain unattached as I doubt even you will be thrilled once you learn the full story." She twisted her arm and wrist, trying to free herself from his grasp, but her held her firmly, even pulling her closer and onto his lap.

"Now, now. That's no way to react when I'm about to make all your dreams come true," Gaston announced smugly, allowing his hand to lustfully caress her curves.

Amedea looked startled as she slapped away his hand and attempted to wriggle away from him once again. "I've only been in the town a matter of hours. Twenty minutes to you. So what could you know about my dreams?" she asked darkly, glaring at him over her shoulder.

A grin spread across his lips as he savored the chance to run through their 'future' together.

"Why, picture this...A wooden cabin, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We will have six or seven. And can you guess who that little wife will be?"

"Lefou?" Amedea questioned playfully, as she yet again tried to push herself away from his punishing grip.

"No. You Amedea," he announced, grinning, expecting her to do back flips and insist she was not worthy but would be more than honoured to be his wife.

Instead he got a:

"Not bloody likely!" she snapped, elbowing him hard in the ribs, pouncing to her feet and running out of the house as if her life depended on it, only stopping to grab her sack of belongings which she'd left beside the front door.

Just as Gaston was about to get up from his bed the triplets bustled in: Jemmie in red, Jelly in yellow and Jemma in green. The three sisters beamed and rushed over to Gaston, crooning and babbling about how fantastically brave he was for getting hurt and not seeming phased and pleaded to hear the whole story of that and what happened with 'the wretched girl Belle'.

Gaston was only too pleased to oblige before reliving his own tale of the story, while allowing the triplets to fulfill what ever domestic needs he wanted. This was how Gaston believed women should be.


	2. Getting To Know Amedea

**With special thanks to TrudiRose for her comment I present chapter two.  
I am going to put up a poll now as I promised Lefou would find l'amour.**

**Should his special someone be:-  
1-Timid and shy. (Much like himself.)  
2- Flamboyant and over the top. (The opposite of him.)  
3- One of the triplets.  
4- I'm insane and have missed his true calling which actually points out his path is to be a homosexual. (Which I think would be a little bad considering the era and he deserves a woman like Gaston.)**

**7- Amedea...Maybe she prefers Lefou to Gaston?  
6- None of the above instead...(please write who you think his ideal partner would be.)**

**Oh, and a warning to all my fanfic watchers...I will be lagging in my responses as after this one I have a bit of important course work I need to do so I will be slow sending more posts until my summer holiday which is in two weeks. ^.^ So I also shan't be able to have a new chapter until I get at least a few options so I can then start to work on chapter three!**

**BTW: The ending of this chapter may seem to be leaning one way but you'll find it the very opposite...lol**  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next two weeks breezed by, Gaston's days consisting of visits from adoring fans and admirers, the triplets being the most frequent. Amedea, the one person his heart and loins desired, never came, her advice and assistence being sent through Lefou.

But now Gaston was back on his feet. The warm summer breeze brought the seductive aroma of honeysuckle and jasmine from the neighbouring forest. Letting out a soft sigh, Gaston stretched his arms in the sun's glare. Admittedly Gaston still looked peaked and was still 'frail' according to the triplets, but he was tired of the nursing and was only too eager to get astride the 'saddle of life' once more and pursue his new obsession. As he had said many times before, 'Nobody says no to Gaston'. Not again, anyway.

Strolling down the cobbled path he grinned broadly, taking in the beautiful sight of the tranquil French village he knew as his home and the usual sound of song in the world reaching his ears.

Suddenly his attention was attracted by a large flock-like group of children and parents. The children were all very neatly presented, each child either in a loose tunic shirt and breeches or a simple dress, though most were brightly colourful and attractive. Gaston's eye was caught by the billowing shirt of a small boy who was still in that chubby-face stage of childhood, indicating that he was not much more than five, or six at the most. The boy was currently charging after the group.

"Mama! Mama!" he bellowed. He had fallen behind from the group and was eager to catch up with his mother, who stopped, smiling broadly as she crouched down, holding her arms open, and scooped the black-haired child into her arms, swinging him around so their black hair flung around them.

_Their black hair..._

Aside from Gaston, most of the villagers were blondes or brunettes. He only knew of one woman with hair like that. Looking closely once the spinning figures stilled, he saw that the mother was in fact his 'own' Amedea.

"Amedea's a mother? How could this happen?" he questioned in alarm and disgust.

"Because she was married," commented a voice from behind him as Lefou plodded to his side, looking up at him, his hand moving up above his own dark eyes to shield them from the glare of the morning sun.

"How can she BE married? She has loose hair!" Gaston laughed heartily, aiming a hit at Lefou for his stupidity.

Dodging the swing expertly, a skill he'd learned after years of Gaston's abuse, Lefou squealed, "I said 'WAS, Gaston. WAS. We don't know what happened to her husband. Stanley and his wife went to meet them and Amedea only mentioned her son," he explained hastily.

Gaston considered this, and a twisted thought entered his mind. "Think that son of hers is a bastard?" He stroked his chin lightly as he watched Amedea carry her son on her hip towards the school, setting him down outside the building and waving him goodbye.

Lefou shrugged. "Could be. I don't know. Though judging by the gold band still on her finger and the black dress, I'd think not," he concluded. "It wouldn't be a bad idea if you offered her a hand of friendship, Gaston. She may need it if things are hard for her."

"Ah, befriend her. Yes! Get her guard down, then she'll marry me! I have such good ideas," Gaston announced smugly, unaware of the sour look creeping onto Lefou's face. "And I know she can bear sons, so it all works."

Striding away from Lefou he advanced towards Amedea, much like a wolf would on its prey, only a little more obvious. He fell into step with her and greeted her with a charming smile. "Hello Amedea."

She nodded dismissively. "Bonjour, Gaston," she replied shortly, not even casting him a small glance. In fact, she tilted her chin up higher, her delicately pointed nose wrinkling, almost as if his presence brought a bad smell over.

"I realise we got off on the wrong foot," Gaston continued, his blue eyes twinkling lightly in the sun, ignoring her cold nature. "To make it up to you, why don't we go to the tavern and I'll tell you the story behind every one of my trophies?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, already attempting to guide her off, expressing his point of view on how to thaw women from their icy shells by ignoring it.

Amedea dug her heels hard into the ground, pushing herself away. "As charming as that sounds..." she started, though by the tone of her voice, she was anything but charmed and more venemous, as if harbouring the air of an arrogant aristocratic lord towards a begger. "..I have a lot to do at home. So if you'll excuse me." She swerved around him, clearly going all out of her way to avoid touching him.

Gaston was unfazed. "Why don't I help you? To show my deep regret for upsetting you," he offered, not wishing to allow her a chance to get away. Before he knew it, she'd taken the bait and was leading him down the cobbled street.

Finally they came up to a small bungalow. The fence was a little wonky from the last tenants, but it didn't seem to bother Amedea much at all. Opening up the front door, she led him into a room that was neatly arranged and tidy, other than a heavy trunk set in front of the empty fire place.

"Gaston, this is what I want you to help me with. I need you to-" Before Amadea could finish her thought, Gaston charged forward and knelt down to grab the box.

To Gaston's surprise, the box was heavy…REALLY heavy. He only got it about an inch off the ground before dropping it.

"Heavy, huh?" she giggled, opening the oak lid to show a stuffed stag head. The glossy brown fur was neat and unmarked by any blood whatsoever, the large eyes dark with the blank stare of death. "Jareth killed this mighty beast the day Grant-Pierre was born. So it is very important to me," she commented softly her fingers tracing the extravagant work of the horns.

"So you want that on the wall?" Gaston asked.

Amedea nodded. "Yes, I wanted it above the fire place." she answered coldly, making it sound more of an insult than a comment, as though the answer was obvious.

"Who's Jareth?" Gaston questioned curiously as he picked up the heavy mounted head and managed to hook it onto a rusty nail on the wall. "And Grant-Pierre's your lad?"

"Jareth is my husband. We were married for nine years. I married him when I was fifteen. An early marriage, I know but I loved him." Amedea nodded slightly as she regarded the stuffed head.

"Right..." Gaston cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Now shall I take you to the tavern to take a look at my trophies?" he offered with a smirk.

She sighed and shoved his arm off her shoulders. "Yet again Gaston, I am busy. I need to go to the market, clean the house, then make dinner and put my son to bed. Then my cousin will watch my son while I work till gone midnight, come home to sleep for a few hours then get up and start again." This wasn't entirely true – she wasn't busy every minute of every day, and today she had worked a daytime shift - but she just wanted nothing to do with Gaston.

However, seeing the determined scowl on his face, she let out a deep sigh. "Very well. I'll take the night off," she grumbled, finding it hard to be firm with this guy. But slowly, the slippery cunning brain she'd developed when with her husband came into plan. She realised how to make him suffer and get him as far away from her as possible. Her voice took on a deliberately sweet tone. "Come round my home about six. I'll be getting supper ready about then to say thanks for putting the head up, and if there's time you can show me these trophies." She picked up a basket from beside the door and headed out of the door without another word.

As she walked down the path her eyes glistened with a thought_. Maybe if he survives this night he'd be worth playing with again,_ she contemplated darkly. With this, she already started to spin the complicated structure of the web of her plot, barely able to conceal her malicious smirk.

---------------------------------------

Six o'clock came and Gaston rapped hard on the door, checking his reflection in the small window beside the door, rubbing a small blemish on his teeth which was un-noticeable to non-Gaston eyes. The door opened, luckily just after he'd stopped cleaning his teeth.

Expecting to see Amedea, he was shocked to see Grant-Pierre, who looked very haughty and unimpressed, with a face like a smacked bottom. Glowering at the visitor he made to shut the door, but Gaston stuck his foot in the gap. Undaunted Grant stomped on the foot roughly. Gaston grunted in surprised pain and pushed the door back abruptly, knocking the small boy back and onto his rear. The child immediately began to wail.

Hearing the hubbub, Amedea rushed through, wiping her doughy hands on her apron. "What's going on in here?" she demanded, looking first at the giant of a man who was now sat in a wicker chair by the door nursing his sore foot, then to her wailing son. Like any good mother she rushed to Grant-Pierre, fussing over him adoringly, kissing where he said was hurt and hugging him close, then settling him down in the sitting room with the promise of cookies and warm milk after dinner.

HoweverGaston couldn't help but overhear a whisper from the young boy.

"I did good Mummy?"

"Yes my son. Just like I said," Amedea whispered back, an unfamiliar smirk curling her full lips.

_Did she put him up to it?_' mind questioned instantly. Quickly he shook it off, not thinking this possible of a 'poor widow'. He remembered his own mother after his father passed on. She was never bitter and just wanted to carry on and raise Gaston to the best of her ability.

Returning to Gaston, Amadea pushed the door shut with a small nudge from her small yet well-rounded hip. "What happened? Grant says he didn't know who you were, so he closed the door to fetch me, but you burst the door open and knocked him flying. Is this true?" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

Gaston looked down at the floor, unsure what to say. Luckily for him, before he had to answer a sound of boiling water was heard, which caused Amedea to flee into the kitchen. She called to Grant to take Gaston through to the dining room.

After adding the last few items to the table, Amadea scooped up her son and set him onto a chair, making a game of putting his napkin around his neck which lasted almost five minutes, leaving both mother and son giggling. Kissing the top of his head, she sat down, ladled stew into the bowls, and sliced up a large loaf of bread into thick slices. Buttering a slice for Grant, she smiled to see him already tuck into his stew, drowning the bread in the liquid the moment she handed it to him.

"Your lad certainly has an appetite," Gaston commented. The boy had almost finished his bowlful while Gaston was only a quarter of the way through his.

Amedea laughed softly as she managed to wipe her son's face with a spare napkin, attempting to get rid of the crumbs. "Yes, a healthy appetite is a good thing. He's just like his father. Both of them were such fast eaters, in the time it takes me to eat a bowlful they both had about three," she explained simply as she refilled her son's bowl. She directed her next question at the child. "How was your day?"

She was looking at her son, ignoring the hunter. But Gaston, being raised like a true gentleman, presumed her comment was direct at him, since he was the guest, after all. "I had a good day. Went hunting and saw this small dragon. I tried to catch it, but it had already been caught and tamed."

"It was probably a reptile. Not a small dragon. Dragons don't exist, silly," Grant chuckled through a mouthful of soggy bread, causing Amedea to giggle.

"More than likely an iguana. Jareth's brother bought one from somewhere he'd traveled," Amedea added condescendingly, ignoring the basic rules of etiquette and permitting her son to humiliate her guest.

Feeling ridiculed, Gaston remained silent for the remainder of the meal, not even looking at Amedea, feeling wounded that a child had turned out to be smarter than himself. What didn't help was the fact even as a guest in her home he felt like an unwanted relative. His own mother would have been ashamed of Gaston and herself if they had treated guests this way.

"Don't beat yourself up, Gaston. I mean, most people wouldn't have known. None of you have ever left this village, nor do they seem keen on reading. You're more knowledgeable about things outside of books and such," Amedea commented dryly, trying to lighten his mood, which had dropped at being made to feel unwanted in the hostile environment of this home, especially after he was attempting to get back into the saddle of life after just getting hurt by a girl he had thought was to be his wife. Amedea was aware his guard was up, and she was determined to lower it so as to put her scheme into motion.

They were now both sitting in the living room side by side on the sofa. Grant had been fast asleep for the past half hour. Yet Gaston still hadn't had the heart to try anything. This was a new playing field to him as well. A widow. She wasn't a virgin, so to him this made a completely different change.

Amedea sighed, pulled her knees up and knelt on them so she was facing him, her arms held out. "Come on, hugs always seem to help," she said gently in a motherly tone, doing her best to hide her amused expression and that devilish glint in her eyes as she thought of her plan.

Gaston smirked, feeling tempted to be manly by saying he didn't do hugs. But how likely was it that he'd touch her again? He wasn't going to turn down an invitation like that. Leaning forwards he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Her own arms draped over his shoulders, caressing soothing circles into his back, stroking his hair affectionately.

Despite Amedea's slight build, her warm embrace gave him an unexpected feeling of safety, which reminded him of his own mother. It was strange and he never wanted it to end, unless he had a guarantee of it being repeated.

While contemplating this he got a brain wave. _Screw friendship,_ he thought with a faint smirk. He had just gotten the perfect plan to win her over. Leaning forwards more he pressed his lips against hers, one of his hands falling lower to graze her rear.

Amedea smirked inwardly. _Bingo!_ her mind screamed. She decided to craftily lure him into trusting her. Then she'd ensure this be the last time she had to put up with him.

To Gaston's surprise she responded fiercely, her tongue pushing back against his amorously. She swung herself over so she was straddled on his lap, her fingers splayed across his torso. Her hands tugged off his favourite red shirt, her fingers running though the soft dark hairs that covered his chest.

Gaston kicked off his boots. Eagerly he allowed one of his hands to move up and graze her breast. He was surprised by her desperation, that she'd be this forward with someone she'd only met a fortnight ago. However he wasn't complaining about taking her like this. He secretly hoped to get her pregnant – then she'd HAVE to marry him to save her from going to hell or being shunned by the church and the villagers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him up and led him confidently into the hall and against a door Gaston presumed entered into her bedroom. His eyes widened as he felt her already unbuckle his belt professionally. His trousers and underwear followed before she pulled away from the kiss, allowing her eyes to travel down his body to gaze at his member before giggling darkly.

"Seems you're really compensating for something with your muscles, Gaston," she commented with a smirk…then suddenly opened the door, causing him to fall through it. Much to Gaston's shock he was out in the cold, in nothing but his socks. Amedea's door was now shut…and by the clicks he heard, locked too.

Gaston swore loudly, fervently hoping nobody would see him like this. What would he say? Covering up his manhood awkwardly, he hurried back to his home, hoping she'd not repeat this to any one. Yet again he was feeling humiliated, down and depressed as he had now been made a fool of by not one woman but two!

This really wasn't a good year for Gaston.

Amedea however laughed heartily, her back against the door tears in her eyes. "Good. That'll teach him," she commented darklyleaving him to walk through the chill of the night in nothing but a pair of thin socks. True enough just getting thrown out would have been enough for him to get the idea, and she could have thrown his clothes out after him to save him embarrassment. But it was a lot more fun to send him out in the bitter cold without a stitch of clothing, she thought with a chuckle.


	3. His Huntress

Gaston was furious. Never before had his life been at such a down low. His eyes closed as he gripped the hard on the cold metal of his gun. "How dare they!" He growled as he stomped towards the vast forest.

First he was humiliated by a woman he felt liked him. Then she humiliated him infront of the whole tavern. Then his companion deserts him.

The laughers still rung painfully in his mind at the raw wounding of his latest humiliation, that now dragged him along rock bottom.

God preserve his soul it was killing him. The too fresh memory of walking into the tavern like always, only to be greeted by a reception that he did not ever dreamed he'd meet. His icy eyes slowly closed, the memory as sharp as if he was reliving that terrible moment again.

------------------------------------

Walking over to his usual habitat inside the tavern, he dropped proudly into his chair only at that moment noting the look everyone seemed to be giving him. That gut churning look that immediately told you that they had been talking about you, and not in a good way.

He swallowed hard causing his adam's apple to bob nervously. He wasn't used to this. Never had he had to face this. Not since before...

"Lefou? Come here..." Gaston commented trying to sound more confident than he felt, raising his hand and beckoning the smaller male to him.

Reluctantly, Lefou ambled to Gaston's side. His eyebrows quirked up in curiosity. "I'm surprised you showed up Gaston. Rumours have already over run the town." He commented gravely.

"Rumours?" The muscular male queried. "What rumours?"

"Well...I hate to say Gaston, but people have been saying that Amedea...Amedea had you stay round her house for dinner. That you forced yourself upon her but she managed to get away from it and...In a well mannered tone she has taken to making coarse comments." he mumbled. "Comments about the...you know." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gaston scowled. "Never. I had no intention on forcing myself on her...You know that as well as I do." He pointed out.

"I know Gaston...But She's a good actress. She's been laying it on thick all of today." He sighed unable to look at the more muscular male.

Gaston groaned sadly. "Just what I need...Come Lefou. Let's go hunting...Take our minds off this mess." He commented rising to his feet thinking this idea most appealing for him at this point of time. After all it was one of the many things he excelled it.

Once again Lefou shifted uncomfortably, his eyes falling to his own feet as he shifted under the other's gaze, rolling his body weight from one foot from the other. "I wasn't expecting to see you Gaston. I though that since you're probably not going to be looking for another girl after what happened this time...I was going to see if I had a chance..." He mumbled softly.

----------------------------------------

Gaston didn't blame him. If he was perfectly honest he couldn't blame him. Lefou had never really had much truck with the opposite sex, now he wanted his turn. But at the time it was a lot to swallow.

He slowly made his way into the dark enclosure. His muscular frame moving gracefully like a deer through the entanglement of trees and roots, his ears pricked to find any sound. Anything at all.

The sound of twigs breaking under foot.

A rustle of leaves.

A whisper of gentle breathing.

Gaston returned to a primitive state of mind when hunting. He felt truly one with nature. His way of hunting was more than aim and luck. Much more than that.

He sighed contentedly before he heard a gentle sound of leaves moving.

Slowly he began to creep. Doing all in his power to remain hidden and undetected.

Then a flash of red waved past him and he aimed, but to his alarm he was also being aimed at by an identical gun.

Both hunters remained motionless, aiming warningly. Both aware the other was hidden by plants, their images blurred by such foliage.

Slowly the stranger strode forwards. Their own gun still paused, threateningly at Gaston. Then she came full view into Gaston's sight, and what he saw startled him greatly.

Instead of a man standing there it was a tall and elegant female, who was clad in brown trousers which were obviously a few sizes too big and tied around her waist with a corded rope, a loose green shirt hung around her top half.

Admittedly her masculine attire did obscure her female build, but it didn't prevent Gaston realising she was female. She was definitely not from his village. She had elbow length bright red hair, pulled tightly into a thick braid down her back, her face pale and kissed with many freckles. A small radiant smile began to spread across her lips which seemed to light up her bright green eyes. "Good hunting, Sir." She teased softly with a melodically laugh as she lowered her gun.

Doing like-wise, Gaston's eyebrows knitted lightly. "What's a girl like you doing out in the forest alone this time of day?" he questioned.

"I was going to ask the same question." She teased pulling herself onto a low branch, sitting astride the mossy wooden arm, as she gazed at Gaston curiously. "I'm hunting. My brother is coming home tomorrow." She answered softly.

"Isn't it a man's job to go hunting? Even if it just for food?" He questioned quietly.

"Not true. It's my hobby. I have been hunting since I was big enough to shoot a gun with out falling over." The young woman commented pulling her shoulders back.

"Prove it."

"Very well." She answered simply, looking straight into his eyes before aiming her gun up into the air and shot, a few moments later a duck landed at his feet. "See?"

"Well. For once in my life I'm impressed." he confessed picking up the dead creature and handed it to her, as she shoved it into a bag. "Does this little huntress have a name?" he asked silkily.

"Indeed she does. To you it is Matilda." She answered coolly. "And yourself?"

"Gaston."

"Good strong name. I suppose I'll see you around then Gaston." Matilda commented as she slid from her branch and went to walk away.

"Wait...Matilda? Why don't we hunt together. That way I can make sure you don't get hurt." He fabricated quickly.

They spent the day hunting and talking. Gaston finding he had more in common than he had with any other woman. They both shared common interests like hunting, admiration of large family's, traditional values and a firm dislike to books with out pictures.

Now the pair were heading towards a village which was north of his own, not very far, but Gaston still insisted on walking her home.

"You did not need to Gaston. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Matilda protested as they slowly made their way through the deserted cobbled street. "I didn't realised it was so late." she explained shaking her head. "Won't your wife be worried?" she questioned softly.

Gaston laughed softly. "No. I don't have a wife."

"Really? I'm surprised. I'd think a man like you would be married with a wife and children already." Matilda explained softly.

"No. What about you? Married with kids?" Gaston questioned.

"None of the above. I was almost...But no. I live with my Papa and older brother's."

"Speaking of brothers...How many do you have yourself. You never said."

"Oh. Only eight. I lost one brother a few years ago."

Gaston nodded "I'm very sorry about your brother."

"Don't be. It was a long long time ago." She answered softly, "But if I find the culprit I will kill them with my bare hands." She growled darkly before relaxing a few moments later as they drew outside her house. "Thank you again Gaston...Let me make it up to you. My eldest brother is coming home tomorrow. So would you like to come to supper on Sunday? I would say tomorrow but it will be very very chaotic." She explained shyly.

He winced, remember the bitter memory of what happened last time he'd went to another's house for dinner, but if that came up he would do his best to avoid it. Shaking off his fear her nodded and smiled. "Yes thank you. What time?" He asked softly.

"Let's say six?" Matilda offered softly.

"It's a date." He commented, as he gently set down her bag of the 'spoils of war'. "Until Sunday." he whispered before starting to walk away.

"Gaston?" She called, jogging up to him looking at her feet shyly, before softly kissing his cheek. "Sunday." she reminded her cheeks flushed before she quickly fled into the house with a girlish giggle.

Placing his hand on his cheek, he smiled lightly setting off on his trek home in very high spirits.


	4. Dinner Around Matilda

Sunday came very slowly but Gaston hastily made his way to the Matilda's village, clutching a large bunch of wild flowers as he made his way to her house, double checking his appearance as he walked up to the door, knocking sharply once he was certain.

He didn't need to wait long as the door was opened, but instead of the familiar build of Matilda a tall, broad shouldered man stood at the door, a raw scar bisecting his face bright red hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Ah, you must be Matilda's friend. Come it." He commented dryly, opening the door to welcome him in. "Maddy. Your friends here!" He yelled as he slowly retired into a near by room.

Matilda peered round the door, her usual radiant smile gracing her face. "Oh Gaston!" she squealed walking round, wiping her flour gloved hand on her apron as she rapidly walked forwards. "Your early!" she exclaimed, but with no hint of displeasure at this face.

But Gaston was lost for words and remained tongue tied at the image before him. It appeared Matilda's masculine attire that day was not her usual wardrobe, instead she wore an off the shoulders number, in emerald green matching the exact tone of her eyes, though most of this outfit was hidden by her apron. Her fiery hair spilt into two braids, one trailing down her back while the other drooped over her shoulder.

"What?" she questioned with a small giggle, her cheek flushing once more.

"N-nothing. You just look stunning." He confessed hiding his own embarrassment with his loud laugh. "Oh, and I brought these for you." he commented proffering her the bouquet.

She took them gratefully, dipping her head to smell the fragrant emitting from them. "Oh Gaston. They are just so beautiful. Thank you." She commented softly. "Come through here. While I put these in a vase." She commented leading him into the room, where he supposed was her brother and fled too.

The room was fairly large and held four fully grown men, one elderly male, and the final one very nimble and graceful looking male, in similar stature to Matilda. "Everybody. This is the man I met in the forest. Gaston...Gaston that's my Papa, Noël." She commented pointing out the elderly male. "My older brothers Pierre, John, Lucas and Louie you already met." She explained pointing to the group of similar looking males. "And last but not least Marcus, My twin." she explained softly. "Unfortunately my other brothers can't be hear at the moment. Their wives have tied them up." She added softly.

"Bonjour." Gaston greeted sheepishly.

The response was alarming as he was bombarded by many 'Bonjours' and 'Salute' and 'Cava?' 's

"I shall be right back." She ensured, tenderly guiding Gaston into an armchair before gliding out of the room.

"So you found my baby sister in the woods, Huh? I trust you don't intend to take advantage of her big heart." One of the large males snarled darkly towards him, his eyes dark brown much more sinister than Matilda's cheerful green ones.

"Pierre! Do you mind not trying to hang, draw and quarter him before they are even courting." Matilda's father commented dryly, scowling at his son. "Forgive Pierre. We just haven't had the honour of meeting one of Matilda's friend in many years." he explained softly.

"Sure you do Papa. You saw Meriyl last Saturday." Matilda protested carrying a large vase into the room, setting it on a table, starting to arrange the bright coloured flowers neatly.

"You know what I mean Mads." Her father pointed out causing her to chuckle.

"Oh, Pierre? John? Louie?" Matilda questioned softly looking over her shoulder. "Could you go set the table for me? Dinner's almost ready." She explained before settling herself beside Gaston, kneeling on the floor and looking up at him cheerfully. "Forgive me for not being much of a hostess. You just caught me in the middle of what I was doing." She explained softly. Her green eyes glistened softly. "You look so handsome today by the way." she commented giving him her full attention, nothing liked he'd experienced last time he was with Amedea.

"It's perfectly alright. You are busy, it's understandable." Gaston soothed with a small smile.

She nodded with a smile. "Papa, Could you take Gaston to the dining room. I'm just going to serve dinner." She announced rising to her feet, and walked off to the kitchen seeming to thrive on the role of being a hostess.

Her father nodded and rose to his feet. "Come Gaston. Maddy is a little...over the top with meals. Very old fashioned and expects everyone one to be sitting there at the table." he explained leading Gaston though another door, before taking a seat at a table the other males already seated, their gloves placed formally beside their plates.

Following suit as he guessed was well mannered, Matilda walked in carrying a large tray and set it on a side table as she began to unload it's contents onto each plate, before beginning to fill each goblet set beside each plate set. "I don't get much chance of nicety's any more. They just eat and run normally." Matilda scolded glaring at her brothers.

"Well you put too much effort in. Making us feel so formal it's suffocating." Pierre protested, flinching at Matilda stuck him hard around the head with the back of her hand.

"I think it shows potential. That she'll one day make a brilliant wife for some luck man sometime down the line." Papa announced softly, smiling warmly at his daughter.

"Favouritism!" Lucas spat out playfully. "She's only the favourite, mind because she's a girl. The testosterone level is so high in this house hold we get over looked."

"No. She can't be the favourite because I'm the favourite as I am the prettiest!" John interjected batting his lashes in a playful fashion, causing all five boys to burst into laugher, so much so that Marcus fell off his chair with a loud clutter pulling himself up to the table, eyes streaming.

Gaston eyebrows quirked up to Matilda curiously, causing her to giggle lightly. "Don't look so worried. That's just my brothers. They are a little barmy, not dangerous at all." She soothed lightly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder before setting herself down to eat.

"So How was your day?" Matilda questioned softly as she raised her goblet to her lips.

Gaston was about to answered when the memory of the last time he was asked this questioned cropped up. Heeding his last major error he remained silent.

As he suspected one of her brother's answered. "Well, interesting you should ask. I infact when to the tavern to meet up with-" he started.

"Louie! How can you be so rude?!" Matilda scolded turning in her place to face her brother full on. "First of all, I do not much care for your 'escapade' with the local tavern wench, Second I am more interested in what Gaston's day has been as I have not seen him in a while and finally, Gaston is the guest and so it is obvious the question is directed at him." Matilda announced darkly. "Dumb ass!"

Noël looked startled "Matilda! Please manners, and it's not proper to curse like that." he pointed out. "Despite your ill manners there, I highly agree Maddy." he mumbled as he fed himself another forkful.

"Sorry Papa. But once more Gaston, before you were RUDELY interrupted How was your day?" Matilda asked softly, looking intently at him as she over pronounced the word rudely.

Gaston could barely conceal his surprise. Having expected a repeat of last time it took him a few moments to recover. "Well, I once again I was hunting in the forest. Same place we met. I say in the distance a massive grizzly bear. Standing about ten feet..." He announced before stopping as he heard a scoff.

The whole table turned to the smaller built male, Marcus. Who looked startled at the looks he was receiving. "What? You except me to allow him to make up alot of rubbish to impress my sister?" He snapped.

"What do you mean 'make up'?" Maddy accused quietly.

"I mean ten feet! There is no way a bear can be that size in this part of France! Even a grizzly."

"If he or she was on ones hind legs that's a different matter. Hunters measure a bears size by two legs. I mean when we look at people we don't measure by their height on four legs." Maddy interjected.

"But that still is too big for our tiny forest."

"You forget our tiny forest is infact a small band between two larger forest. It might have strayed from either the east or west."

"But...." He stopped falling back defeated.

"Sorry for that interruption again Gaston. I am truly embarrassed. If my idiot for brothers have not offended you would you be so kind to continue?" She asked softly.

Gaston's tale lead through dinner, becoming quite animated and spoke easily as the terms he used she understood fully, going into greater depth than normal by Maddy's insightful questions and by the end of it they were all sat in the living room once more. Gaston leaning forwards on the sofa, Maddy sat at his feet eyes wide with awe.

"My goodness Gaston." Maddy breathed once he had ended his tale, her hand pressed to her chest. "Your tale is so heroic! You are worthy of a place among great warriors, like Beowulf, Brave Heart, Ghengis Khan and Julius Caesar." She commented softly placing her hands on one of his knee's resting her chin on her own hands, eyes gazing dreamily into space.

"But what you forget Mads, Ghengis Khan even though he was a great warrior, is a bad guy. He was killing good people. So not such a nice comparison." John commented as all of the males of her family rose to their feet.

"Maybe so, but he was someone known for his arts as a warrior." She pointed out.

"We're going off to the tavern. The baker's son is having a celebratory drink to bid him farewell. You sure you don't want to come?" Noël asked softly as he pulled his cloak around him.

"Certain. I want to catch up with Gaston. Send Francois my regards." She answered simply.

Noël nodded and each male filed out, and left the house despite the muttered objection from one of the brother's.

Slowly Matilda pulled herself onto the sofa beside Gaston, her hands finding her braid that trailed down her chest, and began to play with it lightly, tickling her palm with the end of the thick rope, her eyes still fixed upon his face in admiration, before she slowly shimmed herself against his side.

Slowly yet cautiously Gaston's arm wrapped around her slender waist.

Matilda sighed softly nuzzling against his side softly, resting her head on his shoulder contentedly. Looking up at him she smiled her usual radiant smile which lit up her eyes like flawless emeralds. "Never, In my whole life have I met such a unique man like you Gaston. There is just something too perfect about you."

"I am no where near perfect." Gaston mumbled not risking agreeing with the compliment, not liking the waters he was currently wading in.

"Sure you are. Your easy to talk to, funny, shy yet so confident. A contradiction I know but it's true about you." she mumbled shyly. "You are also very brave and courageous while I falter alot in those courts." She added.

"Hardly. Most girls scream in terror at merely stepping on a bug or the sound of a gun, let alone hunt animals and doing all the work themselves." Gaston protested warmly, his hands cupping her chin lightly and tilted her head up to look at him, holding the deep shade of green with his own icy stare.

Slowly Maddy raised her face closer to his till her lips grazed his softly, her elegant fingers wrapping in his dark hair, pulling herself closer to him as she made to advance the kiss.

However Gaston drew back slowly so not to offend her, lightly removing her hand from his face and kissed her hand softly.

"Was it something I said? Oh...It's like that." Matilda whispered her features dropping as her hand from his grasp, her head bowed to hide her features. "Forgive me Gaston...I should have known better. What would you see in a girl like me anyway." she commented half heartedly.

"No Matilda. It's not like that." Gaston protested.

"Don't spare my feelings Gaston. I understand...Just please tell me what I lack, to make it into your heart?" she answered softly still unable to look at him.

"No Matilda. You are mistaken. You are everything a woman should be. It's just...umm...I'm afraid." he confessed quietly.

"So a big, strong man will face a grizzly bear but is quaking in his boots at the mere kiss of a girl?" she questioned uncertainly.

Gaston let out a half hearted laugh. "No, I'm not scared of you in so many words. It's just I got the short straw last time allowed a girl to get close...Twice with in a month infact." he muttered.

"Ah, I know the feeling. But I doubt you'd have gotten as deep into it as I did." She answered softly. "But shall we save our exchange of stories for another time...I'm tired." She whispered mutely, her eyes seeming shallow and lifeless, a mere shell of this woman's fiery personality.

"Do you want me to go?" Gaston asked softly, understanding the empty shell as that is the same ensemble he wore since he fell from the castle that dreadful night.

Cautiously her green orbs rose to his face, no flicker of emotion or bitterness with in these depths. But something else. Fear.

"No. I would never want that." she muttered pressing closer to his chest. "Just hold me. Hold me till the pain has lessened." she breathed her eyes beginning to droop, a few red strands of hair tumbling into her face in a childish fashion.

The larger framed male smiled warmly down at her slender frame, caressing her hair soothingly as she slowly drifted into a dreamless doze. After a while Gaston delicately scooped her up in his arms, amazed at how tiny she looked in his arms as he softly laid her down on the sofa and covered her in a blanket, kissing her cheek with a butterfly of a touch.

Slowly he began to make his way back to his home, his mind wandering over the day he'd had. Wondering what could have happened to turn this loud mouthed, confident, fiery female into a shell of who she is. Never had he seen her lively eyes look as dull as marble. What could have happened to shatter her so much?

He sighed as he walked into his dark house. Never had he been so concerned by the emotions of others, but now he wanted to be there for her. Take what ever it was that caused her so much pain. Hold her close and tell her it would be fine. Though with only a snippet of the story he had no chance of understanding. Not yet anyway.


	5. The Truth Spills Out

**Hey again, sorry for the delay. Had a few issues getting these on and being able to write them. Could you please comment please.**

**THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!**

This bizarre interruption burst through Gaston's consciousness and tore him from a dream he was admittedly pleased to leave. Slowly he pushed himself up, with much protesting from the two half conscious dogs that claimed his bed while he slept.

**THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!**

Once again his impatient guest rapped harder, clearly thinking him out was impossible. A yawn tore Gaston's mouth. 'What time is it?' he thought to himself as he made it down the stairs, pulling the door open just as the knocks were about to start again, causing the hooded figure to wobble unsteadily and fall into Gaston's arms.

About to question who this was he noticed a few stray tendrils of red hair, he recognised who it was with out her usual giggle. "Bonjour Matilda." He greeted enthusiastically, meaning every ounce of it.

Matilda finally gained her balance and lowered her hood, her red hair hanging loosely this time. "Salute Gaston." she greeted softly, his favourite shade of green glittering in her large eyes. "Sorry to wake you. I tried to stay at home as long as I could." She apologised softly.

"How did you find me?" He questioned curiously as he hugged her small frame to his larger one,

He was responded with her radiant smile, lighting up her entire face before she giggled. "I went around and asked someone, they pointed your house out. Before I came here I went and got something. I have decided to make you breakfast. I feel truly dreadful for falling asleep. Some hostess I am." she commented shaking her head sadly.

"Hardly, your one of the best hostess' I've come across." Gaston insisted as he followed her through to his kitchen, where she was already set about unpack her basket contentedly.

"While I do this why don't you get dressed and do all you need to. That way It will be killing two birds with one stone." She suggested softly as she started to work.

Gaston chuckled softly but obeyed her, returning fully dressed and cleaned up and when he returned, he was surprised to see Matilda already table set and pouring out a glass from a glass pitcher fresh orange juice, her eyes focused on what she was doing. "You got dressed fast." she noted softly.

"Not a quick as you are at setting this up." Gaston nodded as she gently pulled his chair out for him before turning to clean up after herself. "This really wasn't necessary Mads." He confessed, amazed the at the pet name that tore from him lips, but Matilda seemed to unphased by the pet name in place of her full name.

"Course it is. I owe you as much. I should have been awake to bid you farewell instead of go all rock like on you and sleep." Matilda scolded herself, her head shaking in obvious self disgust. "I hope you don't feel me rude by forcing myself upon you like this...I just wanted to make things up to you. I guess I have once more acted before thinking things through." she mumbled shyly before hanging her head in shame of herself.

Gaston remained silently only due to a larger mouthful, swallowing hard on his mouth full, before piping up. "No Matilda. I'm glad you came. Why would I be anything else?" he asked softly with a small smile.

"Thank you Gaston. I really appreciate that." She answered softly.

--------------------

After a while after prising Matilda from his kitchen, Both Gaston and Matilda were taking a walk through the village, their steps falling in time with each others, her hand grazing against his softly.

Slowly Maddie's hand slinked from her side, worming it's way into his, her fingers interlocking with his which he accepted willingly, unable to help a smug smile curling onto his lips, gently tugging her closer till he was capable to wrap his arm around her waist tenderly.

She smiled up at him with her usual bright and enthusiastic smile, resting her head on his broad shoulder with a small sigh, her own arm slinking around his waist as they continued their 'turn-about' through the village.

"I never realised your village was so near by. Ne'er have I ever known there was a village in your direction at all. But I am thrilled that I bumped into you that day." Matilda crooned softly beaming up at her, her eyes dancing with content.

Gaston grinned broadly hugging her a little closer. "Same." he answered vaguely, unable to repress his pleasure at her comment. "I never knew there way another village either. Odd that."

"Indeed." Matilda replied mocking his tone of voice before giggling faintly, looking up at him and stuck her tongue out playfully, before she suddenly froze in her tracks her green eyes opening wide and seemed to be aflame once more, repressed anger rising and seemed to make every bone in her body vibrate, and shake in angst.

His brow knitted in confusion, Gaston slowly followed her steady, piercing and unwavering gaze which he found was laid on the fragile frame of the devious Amedea, who was arguing with the baker Maxamillian over some cause Gaston couldn't see.

"What is she doing here? How dare she reside so close to home?!? HOW DARE SHE!" She growled darkly her hands falling to her waist and balling and unballing into a fight fist, so much so that her knuckles went a chalky white.

"What's wrong Maddy. Talk to me sweet heart...What did Amedea do to upset you greatly?" Gaston questioned softly, his eyes full of worry large hands delicately rested on her slight shoulders.

"She's the reason I am short of one brother." She hissed darkly. "She is the soul purpose my eldest brother is worm meat." she growled, icicles obviously hanging from each syllable, her whole frame quaking with anger. "Jareth left us in a cold and heartless manner after being swayed by her succubus ways." She whispered.

"Grant-Pierre is your nephew...What happened? Maddie how can I understand if you don't tell me?"

A shuddering sigh tore her pale lips as they trembled to make them form the correct words. "Yes he is. Though I don't call him such. He was not blessed with a beating heart like his father, but with an icy shard of dead organ." She whispered harshly. "I don't blame the child, but his mother is the worst of the worst." She uttered almost inaudible, her eyes freezing into icy slits of green ice, unfaltering from the form of Amedea.

Gaston's expression was he hoped unbiased yet caring at the same time. It tore his heart in too seeing her like this. He knew Matilda was the most feisty female he'd ever come across, but never had he dreamed she could conceal so much pain and anger for so long. Tenderly he gently eased her away, setting her down on the rough stone wall of the fountain.

Letting out a shaky sigh Maddie fell, hard onto the short wall her eyes lowered to her lap. "I suppose your wondering how I can be so heartless to that 'angel'?" she accused darkly, raising her hands and mimicked bunny ears and flexed her fingers to represent quotation marks when she said the word angel.

Dropping into to sit beside her Gaston slowly took her delicately shaped hands, and held the softly in-between both his larger ones. "No. I can understand why. She uses her innocent looks to lure over confident men in." he verified.

Maddie laughed softly. "She got you to? But it's not just confident men. My brother was shy. Like a rabbit. Which is why he was always referred as Rabbit when growing up." she confided softly. "Though only by family." she added softly knowing she'd never mentioned him before. "Anyway, it was about...ten...possibly eleven years ago I don't really count, but Amedea moved to our village and was the biggest floozy I'd ever met. Every week she had a new foolish guy trailing after her, their arms around her, tongue lolling, the works. My family remained unscathed. Admittedly we are not the most social orientated group of people your likely to meet. Well, until the fateful day my brother shot the white stag." She exclaimed with a small laboured sigh, eyes falling to her feet once more.

"Anyway, he was the talk of the town. Everybody wanted to buy him a drink at the tavern. Sit and talk to him. Follow him. He was overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was given, but was soon playing the roll as if he had his whole life. That was when she struck. He was a sucker. He'd never had much to do with girls till he met her. They were constantly in one another company. Jareth often got into trouble with father as he said he'd be somewhere and never turn up." she explained softly.

Gaston nodded, already aware of the siren qualities that Amedea possessed which even he fell partly for. "I can understand where your coming from...But how is she the cause of your brothers death?"

"Let me finished the tale Gaston. You'll need to understand why I hate her so much, and see why I blame her as much as I do, even though she was not the one to cause the deathly blow." Matilda whispered, her eyes closing as pearly tears trickled down her pale face.

"Time went on and he got worse and worse, so bad infact he went missing for a month, saying he'd take care of me for the week end as my father wanted to visit my mother's grave in Paris...I had to stay behind as I was schooling, Marcus was sick so I wouldn't be able to look after both of us on our own, and my older brothers were going with Papa. They missed her terribly and had all looked forward to visiting her. So as none of them really wanted to stay Jareth offered himself up as baby sitter, saying he didn't mind looking after us. They moment they were out of the town her left with her." Matilda growled. "With her no less. Which was his excuse. He'd never do that normally." she commented softly.

"It got worse. So worse in fact that he said he'd keep an eye on me swimming in the lake with Marcus. We are both poor swimmers you see. He stayed admittedly, but she was there as well. He was currently...occupied shall we say. I got tired easily and tried to get back out, but at twelve I could barely make it to the edge. I would have died if Marcus hadn't been resting by the edge and got me out. When we got back, and Papa asked why I looked so Ill the family row started. Pierre was never protective over me till that day. He would have killed Jareth if not for the fact we were flesh and blood and it would have broken Papa's heart."

"It was then that Jareth started to show again. He stayed away from Amedea for a good three months. Becoming his usual self once more. But he went to the tavern with his friends to celebrate his birthday where he met Amedea the final time. She won him back and before we knew he'd even seen her he'd disowned us, taken his share of what mother had left and moved away with Amedea and eloped." Matilda answered softly.

Sadly she wiped the salty flow from her cheeks shakily, her lower lip trembling like a leaf. "I never heard from him again. The last thing I received was a letter about bluntly saying he'd died and she was leaving all his possessions at the house they lived in if we wanted anything, though she doubted he'd want us to touch them and saying following his last wishes she wouldn't tell us what became of his body." She growled darkly.

Gaston's dark brow knitted together looking fairly confused. "I don't want to be singing Amedea's praise but...How can you be sure it was her who caused it?" he queried, "I mean, it could have easily been a hunting accident."

"That's easy. Me and Pierre went to the city they were in. Loire valley. We found the house and took nothing but his coat. The one Pierre often wears. Even though they were so against one another near the end...he never stopped loving Jareth. Pierre was a similar age to Jareth and they both were the closest so he is quite heartbroken by everything in the past..." Matilda added, worried incase she made it seem her brothers hated one another.

"We stayed in a local tavern while I slept Pierre started asking questions. It appeared Jareth had gone out for a months hunting trip with Grant-Pierre. But they caught all they wanted in three weeks, and so headed back. Dropping Grant off near a group of his friends, he went home dropping the animal carcases in the larder, eager to see Amedea. When he heard something." Matilda continued.

Nodding Gaston quirked his head to the side slightly. "What did he hear?"

"Heavy breathing." Matilda answered shortly. "He found her in bed with another man. All Amedea had to do was pled innocent and bat her eyes, which led to a duel outside. My brother is a useless shot when angry. And naturally lost the fight. By that point we didn't know where she was. Me and Pierre kept it to ourselves. Papa had enough on his plate to deal with already." she sighed, her face falling blank once more.

He was speechless. Gaston couldn't believe he'd fallen for such a manipulative being. Swallowing hard, he attempted to untie the knot his tongue had wrapped itself in. Finding all he heard hard to make sense of. Like a complicated jigsaw with only half the pieces.

"Not sure what to say? Let me guess you believed she was a poor, little widow who has every right to be bitter?" Matilda commented bitter-sweetly pulling a face, disgusted by the words from her mouth.

"No, of course not." Gaston protested. "Not for a while anyway." He corrected shyly, unable to look her in the eye properly.

Matilda offered the taller male a small wiry smile. "Well, I shared my grizzly tale. Going to share yours? I saw the flicker in your eyes. The same one in my own and my family's when ever we speak her name. What did she do that affected you so badly...Is she the reason you acted the way your did the other night when I kissed you?" She asked softly.

Unable to look her in the eye, Gaston nodded gravely. "Let's just put two and two together with the term 'to have my cake and eat it'." He mumbled, feeling disgraceful.

Matilda nodded. "I don't blame you Gaston. She is a witch. An evil vindictive bitch. She ruined my life. My families life. Listen. I really am starting to like you Gaston. If your serious about me, promise me you won't allow yourself to be won by her vindictive ways. I was in love once before who fell for a similar trick. I won't be able to go on if you do it to." She whispered weakly, tears welling up in her green eyes.

Worry spread across Gaston's face, his lips curving into a sorrow mask. "Mads. What happened before?" he asked softly.

A slow laboured sigh broke past her lips, her glossy tendrils shielding her face from the suns bright glare. You see that castle? The one on the horizon but still looks giant like?" she asked softly. Before giving Gaston a chance to reply she carried on. "I could have been the princess." she whispered lightly.

"You...you were in love with the beast?" He asked in alarm and disgust.

Matilda laughed softly. "No. He was a prince. This was long, long, long before he became a beast. My father was thrilled when I had been invited up to the castle. He felt so privileged that his daughter had been chosen out of all the others." She whispered reminiscing her terrible flight. "Let me tell you my story Gaston. Please don't interrupt me." she pleaded softly.


	6. Matilda's Tale

**Muahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The second part to Matilda's reminiscing! Dum dum dum. I hope you like. Please comment. ^.^ Oh this chapter will contain a small amount nudity and adult themes. Any who do not wish to read that scene I shall put it in Italics. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Shock and horror! **

Matilda laughed softly. "No. He was a prince. This was long, long, long before he became a beast. My father was thrilled when I had been invited up to the castle. He felt so privileged that his daughter had been chosen out of all the others." She whispered reminiscing her terrible flight. "Let me tell you my story Gaston. Please don't interrupt me." she pleaded softly.

"Alright." Gaston mumbled lightly, watching his auburn haired maiden worriedly.

_Matilda stood in front of her mirror, her graceful hands mirroring the delicate waves and curves of her narrow waist, her auburn hair pulled back into a long plait that fell down to her knee's. She swallowed hard as she heard the heavy trundling of the carriage that had come to collect her._

Nerves stole her breath away, as she made her slow path down the stairs and into the carriage, Lucas already helping set her bag into the carriage beside her, closing the door behind her. "Good luck sis." he grumbled lightly. Her father smiled at her affectionately. "Remember Matilda his way will be very different from ours, just do what he says even if it seems odd or weird. He asks you to walk on your hands because he does. It'll insure you'll be his bride. No matter what sweet heart trust his judgment." he soothed lightly, kissing her cheek warmly before they all stood back to allow it to leave.

As the carriage began to clatter away, Matilda leaned out of the window, waving frantically at her family, tears swimming in her green eyes. It felt as if she was leaving her family for many life times not a few days. She watched the familiarity of the village wash away as the carriage began it's hasty way back to the castle. She spent the majority of the time watching nature. How the graceful deer danced their way's along. How mother birds built their nest. It seemed far too soon when the carriage slowed to a halt.

_Matilda slowly climbed out of the carriage as a servant grabbed her bags, thanking them as she was obviously unaware this was expected, she raised her eyes to the prince. He smiled lightly, moving forwards and took her hand gently. "Welcome. I am glad you came." he greeted in a charming tone._

"I'm glad to meet you Jonathon." Matilda whispered shyly allowing him to guide her through the castle, feeding her long streams of compliments and flirtatious comments.

That night they ate together, went into the gardens to walk and talk. Matilda felt the slow blossoming of a crush. Admittedly they had very little in comment. They were very different in so many different ways, and were both looking for two different people. She wanted a man who enjoyed being out doors, she wanted a man who wanted to be active some one who wanted a big family, six or seven at the least. While Jonathon wanted to have a woman who was more intellectual than brawn, not even someone who was like an empty vessel and echoed everything he said, which for this day and age was very rare.  


_Admitted she knew it was a challenging stretch to be with this man. However why else would he invite her up here if he had no intention with her? The truth was far darker than she could ever possibly imagine. _

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_It was the following morning, and she stood before the door to his study. Her fist gently wrapping on the dark mahogany door, turning the cool brass door knob to let herself in. Jonathon looked up from the desk he had perched himself behind, his icy shards of blue raising to her forest green ones. "Ah, Matilda. Welcome." He greeted softly. "I trust you slept well."_

"Yes, I did indeed my lord. And you sir?" She asked softly, politely and lady like.

"Very well. Matilda. If you turn around and look on the table behind you, you'll find a small box. There is something inside it for you." He explained looking down to his paper work once more.

Nodding, Matilda followed his instructions. Delicately, she picked up the green velvet box. The strange material soft to her hands, sending a ticklish tingling through her hand and wrist at it's sensual feel. Slowly she opened it and found a long chain, with a large circular emerald hanging from the expensive chain.

Her lips formed a perfect 'O' shape, her eyes widened with amazement at the necklace's beauty. "Sire...I really can't take this." she breathed lightly, "But thank you...So much. I wish I could repay you." she whispered lightly.

_It was at that moment, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her narrow waist. "I can think of several way you can." he growled into her ear, instantly causing her to squirm, feeling uncomfortable yet aware of his intentions. "You didn't think it was free..." he hissed lightly, one hand wandering up to cup over one of her full breasts kneading it roughly, the other moving lower to her crotch, fondling her through the thin material of her dress._

"Sire! Please." She whimpered attempting to pull away from his grasp, but her attempts were in vain as he forced her to the ground pinning her wrists to the cold hard concrete floor, his second hand ripping off her figure hugging dress, wrenched off his chemise, hand wandering lower to insert a finger into her snatch testing her fluids, finding her dryer than he would have liked, ignoring her frantic frails and cries.

_  
His mouth lowered to her writhing groin, his tongue slathering her in a thin layer of saliva, letting out a satisfied moan at her taste, his eyes burning. Finding her struggle most appealing. His hands tugging down his trousers, where he slammed into her hard. Repeatedly banging her roughly into the stone floor. Grunting, gasping and groaning as he used her fragile body..._**  
**

"Enough!" Gaston exclaimed, his eyes wild with repressed anger, his shoulders heaving in shuddering breaths. Fists balled up so tight his knuckles turned white.  
Matilda swallowed hard. "It was a long time ago, I can understand if you no longer want to be seen with me." she whispered slowly rising to her feet, her arms hugging herself tightly. It had been so many years since she lived this tale, but she still felt branded by this horrible feat. "I wouldn't blame you."  
Mortified Gaston grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Maddie, why wouldn't I want to be with you? You are the most...singular and fascinating person I have ever met." he exclaimed softly.

"Not many men would agree with you." she whispered with a small giggle, as she was pulled against his chest into a bone crushing hug, kissing her deeply on the lips. She giggled softly as she managed to prise herself from his chest. "Listen..." she mumbled seriously. "I know you may find this a little...harsh. But I need to know you will not break my heart like that again. I-I won't be able to rebound from that." she whispered lightly, her eyes wide open as if trying to steal the truth from him. "If your know your unable to keep affection for me, tell me now. I'm falling hard." she whispered, waiting in trembling concern.  
"Trust me Matilda. I'll never leave you unless you want rid of me." he promised, pulling her close once again.


	7. The Baker's Daughter And The Separation

**Alright, could you all please leave comments if you like my fan fic. I like the encouragement as well as any suggestions on your behalf, and I shall try to do these more quickly.  
I hope you enjoy! ^.^ And I apologise if I sounded a little snappy.  
I also would like to ask for forgiveness with spelling/ grammar.  
**

**  
**The weather began to freeze from the blistering hot summer days to the frost bitten white blanket of winter. However this dilemma didn't stop Lefou's quest. In the early hours of the morning her pulled his coat around his stout frame, and rushed out the door slipping down the steps- following the fresh fragrant of freshly baked bread. The bakers were always first to open in this season. He was always up to rise with the opening of this shop. However Lefou wasn't becoming a fiend of these yeasty goodies. Hell. He could only just about toast them and that was him at the most creative!

No. His interests lay much deeper than the bread and rolls. The baker's daughter; Adelle had just started to help her father with the business. She was utterly adorable in personality; though was as thick as two short planks at times, but despite this she always had a broad smile on her face and a few kind words to everyone. Even our insecure Lefou could feel her words spoke truth.

The skidded into the dimly lit room, his hands aching in discomfort from the cold outside. Thankful to the heat of the room. His eyes scanned the room till his glance fell down on his sights. There she was, up to her elbows in dough as she kneaded it, flours scattered her rosy cheeks. Her strawberry blonde hair yanked under a kerchief, humming softly to herself. Her humming soon whispering into song, olive eyes glistening with warmth.

It wasn't long before she spotted Lefou, her cheeks flushing violently, as she pulled her hands away from the firm dough and brushed the flour from her hands. "Lefou! You startled me." she cooed, lifting her long fringe from her cute face to look at him better, before skipping up to the counter. "You really must like your bread. Trotting up here every day like a soldier." she commented lightly, offering one of her winning smiles.

"Y-Yes. Can't get enough of it." He gushed feeling his knee's tremble weakly under her gaze and warming smile. "How has your morning been?" he muttered softly.

A small shrug left her shoulders. "How can I judge it? It's just gone morning. Far to early in my mind." she commented lightly with a giggle. "But a good day always starts with a slice of hot bread." she added thoughtfully.

"So without you good days would never start." He sighed affectionately, a dopey smile spreading across his lips- his eyes transfixed on the bakers daughter.

"Adelle!" Exclaimed a familiar voice as a well recognised red head swooped in, leaning across the counter to hug the fairer female.

With a sun shine smile Adelle returned the embrace. ". Matilda! Your here to see Gaston again?" she queried softly, Matilda's head bobbing in response giggling warmly.

"I found him asleep by the fireplace, cleaning his gun." Matilda "I don't know, boys and their toys!" she added before looking over at the corner of her eye at Lefou, who seemed to be trying to disappear into the shadows. Looking over the loaves in a browsing manner, she frowned lightly. "Are you still doing your deliveries?" she queried with a now common knowledge of this town.

"Unfortunately so. I get so lonely trekking all over town on my own. Especially this early in the morning. But once the next loaves come out I had better get to it." she sighed heavily.

Placing a soft and fluffy bloomer along side a couple of croissants on the counter, rummaging around in her purse as she paid for her purchase. "You could always have a friend come with you. I would offer but I like to make sure Gaston gets fed before he goes on his hunting trip. You know what he's like. Maybe even a male friend."

With a heavy sigh, Adelle shook her head. "I highly doubt anyone would honestly want to go on that hike with me. Especially just to deliver bread."

Matilda saw a slight glimmer in Lefou's eyes before he turned away shyly. "Lefou?" she asked, watching the tiny man whip around- startled like a deer caught in the headlights. "Would you mind awfully? Going with Adelle on her bread run?" she questioned softly.

"Ye-I mean - Would I- Uhhm...I would be honestly delighted." Lefou stuttered with a small uneven grin.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed softly, "Well, I need to head off. I shall probably speak to you in a few days, when Gaston returns in a few days." she answered before skipping off down the road. Reaching his house, Matilda bent down and pulled out a spare key from a small crevice under the door frame.  
Letting herself in to find Blaine and Zackary bounding into the narrow hall; nearly knocking over her equipment in their eagerness, thrilled Matilda had come back to 'see them' baying, growling and yapping in excitement bouncing up to place their paws on her, whooping to get her attention, rubbing their glossy coated bodies against her legs causing her to stagger to maintain her balance, dumping her basket and shopping on the side table and knelt down, stroking the dogs who were as excitable as puppies.

Licking her face raw they finally settled down but remained at her heel as she walked through to the kitchen. Pulling out her apron she tied it around herself as she set about making a heart breakfast for him, along side freshly made orange juice, with some difficulty as half the time Blaine spent it sitting on her feet.

Shaking her leg she managed to dislodge her limpet, and set the table ready for Gaston before wandering off into the living room to find him still flat out. Walking over to him she took the gun and set it on the table. "Gaz? Come on. Up you get." she whispered lightly, placing a hand on one of his broad shoulders and gently shook him.

Slowly, but surely his long eyelashes eyes began to open, making him seem almost childlike. Smiling softly she perched herself on the arm of his chair, as she had now become accustom to doing, despite her dislike of being treated like a trophy at the tavern at times. Stroking his cheek with the back of her hand affectionately. "Morning. Sleep well." she whispered in a soft hushed voice, her red hair trickling over her own shoulder and down his shoulder, like a molten river.

With a bleary look, he nodded his arms slinking around her waist and slid her onto his lap, one hand holding her around her hips to keep her close to him, the other touching her chin and tilting her face up to his, kissing her warmly and tenderly, before nipping her lower lip between his teeth with a saucily grin.

"You forget yourself." Matilda exclaimed, a blush painted across her cheeks as she tried to pull away, but his arm was live a boa constrictor, holding her to him with an iron like grip, eager to keep her near him, she knew it was pointless so she remained still, a small sigh ripping from her lips.

"I was only playing pet." He whispered nestling into the crook of her neck, his lips grazing her collar bone softly. "It will be strange not having you come over to wake me in the morning." he whispered into her ear as he finally released her, allowing her to take his hand and lead him through to the kitchen, where she proceeded to point to the kitchen table. "Eat, I'm not allowing you to go hunting till you've eaten." she insisted stubbornly.

Sitting down, Gaston began to eat as instructed. He wasn't ever going to deny he was getting used to this pampering. Normally he wouldn't treat himself to anything like this, mainly due to his lack of cooking skills.

"Are you taking Blain and Zac with you?" Matilda asked curiously, taking a croissant and began to each it, tearing off little clumps and feeding herself, getting a nod in response. "You going to miss my cooking?" she added lightly, getting a look to show that it was an obvious yes before continuing to eat. "What about me?" she questioned shyly. "Do you think you'll miss me?"

Gaston stared at her. He swallowed hard before taking her hand. "Matilda, need you ask?" he questioned lightly. "Nobody can be more sad than I that I'm not going to see you."

"No one misses me like Gaston?" Matilda teased before seeing the look in Gaston's eyes and let out a squeal of excitement and the playful fear of being caught as she slid from table and ran behind the row of counters as he charged after her, both now in the middle so if Gaston went one way it would take him just as long to get her, and give her an even greater chance of running.

Her hands were flat down on the counter, her legs and hips turned to go one way, but her shoulders and torso twisted either way, rounding herself up around him. Daring him to make the first move, they stood like this a few moments before Matilda bolted for the kitchen door and scampered into the living room, the male bolting after her until he collided with her, tripping over her feet and his own and knocked them to the floor, a shriek escaping the females lips as he sent her to the floor, his bulk trapping her.

He knelt over her on all fours, holding her hips motionless so she could break free before tickling her waist, curious to see if she was ticklish, his hands agile despite how broad and masculine they were.

A scream of laughter ripped her lips as her body began to frail, her back arching as she tried to roll away, her hands attempting and failing to bat away his. "No! No! Please stop it!" she squealed her legs kicking at his torturous touch. "Mercy! Mercy!" she cried out

"Say I'm the winner." He ordered grinning broadly as he continued.

"I'm the winner." she yelled, snickering with laughter her eyes streaming with tears as she still writhed with laughter, her red hair flying around her in a whirl wind.

"No. Say Gaston wins." he corrected laughing himself as he continued ruthlessly.

"Gaston wins. GASTON WINS! Gaston is the winner!" She cried out giggling constantly. "Oh please stop!" she exclaimed before being left panting on the floor, face scarlet from laughing, cheeks wet with tears, her partner beaming down at her. "Your so cruel." she panted, shuddering from the after mark of his teasing touch.

"But you love it." He responded with a heart laugh before being silenced as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and kissed him tenderly on the lips, taking him completely by shock especially as her breathing was still hard as she pressed closer to him, her chest rising and falling rapidly for air, now reluctant to pull away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while Adelle and Lefou were making their slow trek back to the bakery. Lefou holding her basket for her, listening to her intently.

"...And so that is the reason my mother died, how ever my father decided to go on a trip, make sense of it all and left me with my grand mother for a while. He came to this village on his travels and met my step mother and I was about fifth teen, they got married a year later or so and we moved here." She explained softly, brushing her hair from her pale face.

"I would never have guessed you were from Germany." Lefou exclaimed softly before she chuckled. "Not many would, my German accent went as my father had me in Paris when he first met my step mother and they were and item. He wanted me to be fine with any of his potential partners." she explained shaking her head softly

Lefou nodded softly. "My life isn't as interesting as yours. I was born and raised here. Nothing amazing." he explained lightly.

Adelle shook her head. "Lefou I find you quite phenomenal. You seem such a sweet man, who will do anything for anyone. I mean when Gaston was perusing Belle you arranged everything for him, even risked your health by sitting in the snow for days." she exclaimed softly. "Yes he treats you as if you dropped out of his ass. Why do you let him treat you so badly? You deserve so much better." she announced, her lips curled into a concerned frown.

"Gaston is amazing." Lefou answered coyly. "He is perfect in everyway. Everyone thinks so. Me? I'm not worth anything. I'm lucky to be Gaston's friend." he exclaimed emotion in his eyes. "I mean, you wouldn't be talking to me if I hadn't been friends with Gaston." he muttered.

Adelle sat down on a low wall and patted the space beside her, her hands folded in her lap. "Is that what you really think? I want to get to Gaston? Through you?" she questioned softly, her brow raised. "Lefou, it's you I wanted to speak with and get to know. I think your an amazingly sweet gentleman, and you shouldn't belittle yourself so!" she exclaimed softly, shaking her head.

Lefou looked at his feet, "I want to believe you Adelle...but it seems impossible." he sigh, plopping the basket beside him on the wall. His brown eyes gazed down at the snowy ground.

"Goodness sake man, your infuriating!" she exclaimed and kissed his cheek softly. "This is how I truly feel. If you can stop feeling sorry for yourself for five minutes maybe you can come and ask me for a drink at the tavern tonight." she stated lightly picking up her basket, and walked back into the shop closing the door behind her.

Lefou sat there for a long while. Was what she said a part of a well calculated rouse to get closer to Gaston or was she really interested. He hoped it was the latter. He preyed it was the latter. However his low self esteem made only the first seem possible.

However even if it wasn't real Lefou could pretend it was while it lasted. Make the most out of this situation while he could. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the bakery door and stared at it. Stared at it so intensely that he could recognise a splinter missing from it's tattered door, when finally he raised his hand and opened the door.


	8. The Proposal

**Chapter 8: The Proposal**

**Right, I've been an awful, awful, awful person. Lol. I realise I have not posted anything for almost a year now, and I have still been gaining watchers which I am really grateful for. But I've been doing my A level's and such, and have been extremely pre-occupied. I think after the summer and in between doing homework, I shall attempt to post more regularly. I shall be working on this roleplay first as currently this is the post popular. ^.^**

Now without further ado. I shall continue, with chapter 8! ^.^ Please as always Read and review…and of course comment. ^.^

The excitable hounds bounded in, yelping and baying at the familiarity of their home. It had been a long few weeks for him. Matilda had been a constant fixture in his mind. Her absents was constantly tearing a hole in his chest, the wound raw to the air. He had never felt like this before.

He thought he loved Belle.

It was NOTHING like how he felt there.

He thought Amedea was his soul mate.

Even at the beginning of the relationship, his feelings for Matilda were always stronger than anything he thought he felt with Amedea.

She was his world. His muse. His love. His life.

He was surprised it took him all this time to truly realise he couldn't live without her in his life. Without waking up and seeing those forest toned orbs, so full of life and almost childlike excitement. Without feeling her lithe frame against his. Hearing her singing when cooking his meals.

He longed to see her become the mother she dreamed of. A life they both found perfect and ideal. After contemplating it during his entire hunting trip he'd finally made up his mind. He smiled as he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small emerald green ring box, smiling in satisfaction as he regarded it. Flipping open the lid he smiled at the golden band, studded with a solitaire diamond. It was in perfect clarity and engraved on the inside of the gold loop was both their names, in a loopy italic scrawl.

Combing his hand through his hair with a deep sigh, he pulled off his shirt with a sigh. Although, knowing his eagerness would get the better of him he'd already cleaned and shaved to spare him time. Yet for such an important event he felt his usual favoured red shirt was just not flashy enough for such a grand occasion. Instead he adorn a red tails jacket, and began to lace up the collar of the shirt up his neck. He checked his appearance once more before he slowly began to walk down stairs, tucking the ring into his breast pocket, before heading off to the flower shop to select only the best bouquet of flowers. Today couldn't be anything short of perfect, that much was clear in his head.

Already nerves began to bubble and brew in the depths of his stomach. He felt sick and worried about what he would say, how he would say it to make her his. He was never good at words. Despite his certainty and pride in himself and his achievements he knew that was his one failing, but today he wished he'd paid attention in his poetry lessons opposed to dismissing it as unimportant.

Nibbling her lower lip in nerves, her gaze lingering from the cross-stitch before her to peering longingly out the window. Jumping up -and ultimately ended up scattering her sewing items across the floor- to gaze eagerly out the window to only feel a gut-dropping sensation of disappointment, before retaking her seat and starting the process again.

Noel watched in silence as his little girl paced and nervously awaited Gaston's return. Noel knew what was going about today. With tears in his eyes he struggled to keep a normal expression. Unable to believe his youngest was soon going to be a married woman. He knew that she'd answer yes. She has the same gleam in her eyes when she spoke of Gaston and saw him, as her mother did for Noel. He sighed heavily as he watched her wait anxiously, wishing she could know how sweet and loving the gleam in Gaston's eyes were when he asked him for Matilda's hand in marriage.

_It was the early hours in the morning. Still pitch black and the sound of the owls, and nocturnal beasts could still be heard. That is when the knock came. Soft at first, but grew louder as there was no response.  
_

_Noel has always been a light sleeper, and prided himself on it as the soul protector of his home rested on his shoulders. A frown curled across his lips as he threw back the bed cloth and rose to his feet. The cold air aggravating his old, tired bones. Wincing he stretched a few moments, before grabbing his musket that lay curled beneath his bed.  
_

_Slowly, and cautiously he descended the stairs in a stealthy fashion, managing to avoid every creaky step. The stair case silent beneath him as he advance on the knocking door. Readying his gun, with a quaking hand he opened the door . Gun raised ready if in need to defend.  
_

_He dropped his gun. As in the door way stood Gaston. He'd been good to his family, and Matilda thought the world of him so he had no immediate reason to have any need to hurt his kin. With a heavy sigh, Noel relaxed and a warm smile spread across his face. "Gaston…I'm always happy to see you're eager to visit my daughter. However, Matilda is fast asleep and it isn't even morning yet." he chided but welcomed Gaston in regardless. "You are welcome to sleep in the guest room until then if you wish." Although it was very questionable having the man who is courting your daughter to stay in the house, but Noel was not the sort of French gentleman to turn anyone away, no matter the prudence of their society.  
_

_Gaston smiled warmly. "I realise it may seem stupid to come this late at night. But I needed a time where I knew Matilda wouldn't be about for a while. I needed to talk to you." he explained, taking a serious and solemn tone.  
_

_Frowning, he beckoned the younger man into the dining room. The pitched darkness was soon interrupted as he lit a candle and placed it in the centre of the table. Sitting down he regarded Gaston in the warm light of the candle. He could tell Gaston was having a hell of a time. He knew hunting was hard, but he recognised the signs of another thing. A pain. One he recognised too well. From the dark stubble that had grown on his face, the purple rings beneath his eyes and despite all this he seemed to be in a constant state of distraction.  
_

_He'd been pining.  
_

_Noel smiled smugly. "I'm guessing you've been missing our Maddie?" he enquired softly, leaning back in his own seat. Stretching out his tired limbs.  
_

_"How did you-" Gaston began in total shock.  
_

_"It was exactly the same between Matilda's mother and myself. In my youth, I went away hunting a lot. Originally I met Matilda's mother, Eugenie, in a city I was working in at the time. So, to get our own food stock we had to go hunting for weeks, maybe even months at a time. When ever I came back I would go running to her house the second I got back. Unshaven and all." Noel murmured in an affectionate tone, the reminiscing giving him a calm and tender expression across his face. "After all, this is the reason I asked Eugenie to marry me. I couldn't bare to be apart from her."  
_

_Gaston listened politely, before he spotted his gap. "That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about!"  
_

_"Pardon?"  
_

_"Sir, I am in love with your daughter. She is my morning and evening star. My life seems worthless without her. So, I wanted to ask your permission to marry Matilda. I still wish her to choose whether she'd marry me or not…but I wanted to ask to actually ask her." Gaston muttered quickly, an embarrassed flush of red travelled uncharacteristically across his strong cheek bones. His gaze lowered shyly as he waited for Noel's response.  
_

_Noel exhaled deeply, running his hand through his hair in a thoughtful silence. Finally, he beamed broadly. "I'd be only too happy to welcome you into the family Gaston…I'm thankful you asked me first. Few men have the courtesy to do so anymore."  
_

_Gaston grinned and smiled happily. "Thank you sir. I'll leave you be, I'm sorry to have woken you" Getting to his feet he pushed his chair in. "Oh, please can you not tell Maddie? I want this to be a surprise for her." he murmured as Noel followed him to the door.  
_

_"Of course." Noel answered simply and saw him off before locking the door and returning to bed.  
_

__"Papa?" Matilda's voice broke through. "Papa, are you alright?" she murmured softly, gently shaking his shoulder in concern, "You went into a strange trance there…I was worried." she whispered, her eyes widening with empathy.

Noel shook his head and smile. "I'm fine little one. Just day dreaming. It's far too warm a day to be inside like this." he murmured softly, still a little distance from the vivid recollection. "hmm, maybe instead of waiting around here you should go to Gaston. He's probably still a little hectic from getting back." he suggested warmly.

Nodding in agreement, Matilda rose to her feet and pulled on her travelling coat, pulling up to hood to protect herself from the bitter spring winds. Noel watching her leave through the window. "My little girl." he whispered softly, feeling his chest tighten with sorrow of loosing his only daughter, but glad she'd finally found the happiness she sought for so long.

Gaston was perched on the edge of the fountain in front of the gate way that led into their sleepy town. Laying across his lap was a bunch of spring flowers, the largest bouquet the florist had ever made and was very reluctant to do so, had it nod been for Gaston persuading her it was for a good cause.

Changing from sitting to standing he began to pace nervously. He had nothing to do. Nothing to pre-occupy himself. It distressed him greatly. He hated waiting, but Matilda was the only girl who he felt was worth waiting for.

He smiled in the recollection of her. He knew that no matter how perfect he made her in his mind she never matched the real thing as far as he was concerned. He was no failings in her, despite the ones others could easily point out, including herself. He recalled her emerald eyes, her fiery hair, the soft pout her lips made in though…

How long he was day dreaming, he didn't know. The next thing he knew was that he heart a soft sensual chuckle behind him. "I recall you looking like that when thinking of me" the voice purred. Spinning around, his icy eyes found the one woman he hadn't expected to see. Not since the last time they met anyway.

Amedea.

Amedea was perched on the side of the marble fountain. In her hands was the large bouquet of flowers, which she slowly rose up to her nose and sniffed cautiously. "I love daffodils." she murmured, stroking the yellow petals softly. "I'm surprised to see lupines though." she added observantly. "Though the daisies completely ruin the arrangement." Suddenly she snapped off the heads of the large daisies until Gaston managed to swipe the violated bunch from her.

"Well, it's not really your decision what flowers I wish to give." Gaston muttered darkly, trying to repair the violated bouquet, removing the beheaded flowers sorrowfully.

"I honestly do not see the point in flowers anyway? Do you honestly think it'll enhance a girls opinion of you? Make her 'love' you?" she questioned darkly. Her eyes flashing as he proceeded to ignore her. "You know she's not a virgin?" She blindly stabbed.

Gaston nodded. "I love her. I do not really care about her past. Besides it wasn't her fault." he growled turning to round on Amedea who was now stood up on the fountain so she was on a few centimetres taller than him.

A dark gleam rose in her eyes as she peered over his shoulder, before unexplainably wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was immobilised by shock before he pushed away staring at her in alarm, a satisfied grin spreading broadly across her angelic face.

"Gaston?" A softer voice whispered from behind him, breaking his train of though. The same voice that caused the hair on his neck to prickle. Slowly he turned around.

Matilda stood, her eyes wide and shimmering with tears. Her face expressing all the hurt and betrayal in her heart. She covered her mouth and turned away and fled back into the forest dropping the basket on the floor.

The bouquet fell beside it, forgotten, as he charged after her. Wanting to explain. "Matilda! MATILDA!"


	9. Author's Note Sorry for the delay

Hey Guy!  
I know it's been over a year since my last post. But I went through a whole heap of stuff which made it difficult to write. But after a specific couple of reviews I feel that writing again will be worth while and could actually do some good to the world.  
But as I said, it HAS been over a year. Therefore I shall be re-reading the fanfiction it'self and reaquaint myself with the characters and be able to jump back in.  
Thank you all for being patient and still supportive.  
Love you all.  
HS


	10. Heart Break

**Chapter 9: Heart break**

**Apologies for taking so long. Only just been able to 1. get to a computer and 2. get the mental encouragement to actually proceed.**

**Dun dun dun! The "betrayal". Poor Maddie. Will Matilda hear him out? Will Matilda believe him? here we shall find out. **

**Please Read and Review. :) Also add to any comments if you think bad ass Papa Noel is the business! lol**

much love guys xx

"MATILDA! MATILDA WAIT!" Gaston bellowed, sounding like a wounded boar as he bounded after her. Pushing past branches and climbing over logs. This was a hunt he hated. The chase. Matilda was like a wounded deer: majestic, fast and overly hurt. Although he couldn't see blood from a wound, he knew he'd hit home here. He'd broken her heart. He charged after her, watching her weave through the forest faster than most animals. "MATILDA!" he yelled after her as he climbed over a log after her. He felt frantic and light headed. But ten minutes ago he was the happiest man on earth, about to marry the woman the fates destined for him. His soul mate. Now, he was chasing onto her. Trying to capture her. But this chase seemed like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Hopeless.

How could she forgive what she thought she'd seen.

Tears crept down her cheeks as she frantically wiped them away with the back of her hand, as she scampered home, wanting to lick her wounds. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her chest. Leaving her wounds open and vulnerable to the air around them. She clawed at vines and moss that stood in her way. Her nimble hands dirtied from her frantic clamouring, all at the hope of escaping her pursuer. Her hands being shred in the process, cuts and nicks tearing into her skin. Scarlet merging in with the grime. A physical pain to deter the one forming in her chest.

Weaving slightly- as her sight was misted by a thick veil of tears - she staggered up the steps to her front door before pushing it open and fleeing to the kitchen with a choked sob, ignoring the fact her father and brother's were all gathered in the entrance hall. Noel holding a bottle of Madame Millie's best wine. A confused ramble rose from the ground as they watched.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"If this is her extremely happy, I'd hate to see her extremely sad."

Moments later Gaston burst into the house and followed after her into the kitchen. "Matilda, please listen to me. I beg you. Please it is all a mistake." he implored, seeing his distraught love leaning against a counter, shoulders hunched, her slim hands entwined in the auburn hair. At hearing his voice she spun around. She was fury in every sense of the word. A woman hurt and now to defend herself from further hurt. In any way possible.

The phrase _"Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned" _immediately crossed Gaston's mind. Either he was very brave, or incredibly stupid. Even He was not sure which he was, but he knew that he'd not survive this unmarred, whether emotionally or physically.

No sooner had this thought passed his mind the china tea pot shattered a mere millimetre from his head. Making a tremendous CRASH as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Rather fitting in her mind. Her eyes seemed to darken as she glared at him. Her whole frame seemed to tremble with anger, and to hold back the tears that prickled her eyes. Her breathing was laboured and caught in her chest. Each breath agony and seemed to rip her apart. "That was a warning." her whisper barely audible. "Next time..." Her hand reached for a pot. "...It'll be your head that it smashes into."

Gaston held his hands up defensively as he tried to move closer to her. "Maddie...listen, it's not what you think. I swear to you it didn't mean anything! She means nothing to me. I didn't want to." he implored trying to reach for her when the pot hit him hard on the shoulder. Clattering to the floor noisily.

"She?" the male observers seemed to chorus in alarm, looking at one another in horror. Pierre held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Let him have it." he answered in a low voice. They were not going to interfere, not yet anyway.

"OH!" Matilda exclaimed in mock realisation. "Oh, she meant nothing?" she screamed at him. Her cheeks flushing as bright as her hair. With a hand she grabbed a wooden spoon and began to feriousously hit him with it. Hitting anywhere and everywhere she could. Gaston didn't move, he took each blow. After that hurt he caused could he honestly deny her that?

"Seemed like you were really not enjoying it! You're a liar! You lie! I saw you kissing her! How can you lie to my face like that!" she exclaimed, giving the now cowering figure a last hit across the head as her anger dissolved.

The spoon fell to the floor as fresh tears rose in her eyes. "I loved you Gaston...I gave you my heart...and now..." She paused. Swallowing hard as the hot tears trickled down her cheek. A lump formed in her throat as those icy blue eyes gazed up at her. Black strands of hair had escaped his usual pony tail. He looked battered from her attack on him, yet his eyes held pain, seeming to beg her to speak.

The man she loved.

Her heart strings wrenched to wrap her small arms around his bulk and hold him close. "...But never again." she sighed lightly. "I never want you to come near me again Gaston...I never want to lay eyes on you." she choked, unable to hold back the flood of tears.

Of sorrow.

Of loss.

She headed out of the door and ran up the stairs. Skirts in hand as her sobs already began to break from her throat. She felt her whole world had collapsed and turned into a horror of black abyss. Her heart gone. Her soul darkened.

Gaston jumped to his feet and meandered after her. "Matilda! MATILDA!" he exclaimed. No sooner had he made to taken a step to the stairs had Pierre knocked Gaston off balance. Pinning the male to the wall by his throat.

Although built very similar, Gaston felt helpless. His hopes disappearing up the stairs in the sound of swishing silks and keening sobs.

Pierre tightened his grips. "You had your laugh now!" he growled, his teeth clenched. The hand at Gaston's throat twitched and shook with rage. "We welcomed you here and you turn and hurt my sister like that? You make me sick." he spat, eyes narrowed as he stared at him.

Gaston looked panicked, "It's not what it looked like...Amedea..."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh broke off his sentence. Pierre had hit Gaston so hard across the face that it left him stunned and winded.

Noel then reached a hand onto Pierre's shoulder and dragged him away. "Enough Pierre! There are more important things now than your squabble with this..." He announced in a tone Gaston had never heard from him, nor expected from the warm, placid Noel.

"I know Papa..." Pierre murmured, his anger melting before he went upstairs after his sister.

"As for you." Noel turned his attention to Gaston. "If you ever set foot in this village again, you will learn just how good a shooter I am." he growled before with surprising strength for a man his age, dragged Gaston by the ruffled collar of his shirt and threw him out onto the porch. The door slamming in his face.

Noel leaned against the door with a sigh. He thought this was his daughters chance for happiness. Not only had she been heart broken, but he'd encouraged it. His eyes prickled with shame of letting his daughter down. None were aware of the misunderstanding, but now Noel felt he'd let this happen. Pulling himself together he made his slow decent upstairs to see to his daughter's tattered heart.


End file.
